


Torn Apart

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The war tore them apart.





	Torn Apart

Sirius was lounging around in his chair. James pressed his back against the wall. Remus stood by the window, looking outside. Peter was lying down in bed, covered in bandages, but lucid.

"This is getting dangerous." Sirius broke the silence first "There have been more attacks lately. Dolohov and Travers ambushed Dorcas and Wormy. They killed Dorcas and Wormy barely got out alive."

Peter shifted his position a bit. They were wrong. It was he who planned the attack with Travers and Dolohov. It was he who killed Dorcas from behind while they were distracting her. 

They roughed him up quite a bit afterwards to make it look like an attack on both of them. And now he friends worried for him. He didn't deserve their concern. 

"Are you all right, Wormy?" Sirius addressed him directly

"I am fine." he whispered

That, at least, was true. He was fine. He would be the only Marauder who would escape this war unscathed.

And that was enough.


End file.
